Les Fanarts qui nous font rire
by Komachu
Summary: Les Fanarts sur Loki sont souvent très drôle mais malheureusement ils sont tous dans une langue autre que le français, alors pour vous mes chers lecteurs je vous décris quelque Fanart sur Loki en français ! Les Fanarts, Loki et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

**Tout ceci sont juste des descriptions de Fanarts Thorki assez drôles qui sont en Anglais et que je vais me faire une joie de vous traduire pour vous mes chers lecteurs. ^^**

 **Fanart n°1 :**

Thor : Oh un serpent !

Thor ramassa le serpent à ses pieds.

Thor : J'adore les serpents ! ^^

*POUF*

Le serpent se transforma en Loki accroché difficilement au bras de Thor avec un poignard entre les dents.

 ** _Plus tard..._**

Thor se trouve devant Odin, son père, avec un poignard dans ses côtes alors qu'il saigne.

Thor : Père je peux échanger Loki pour un meilleur frère ?

 **Fanart n°2 :**

Frigga, Odin, Loki et Thor étaient assis les uns à côté des autres tandis qu'ils regardaient je-ne-sais-quoi.

Odin : Nous sommes très fier de toi Thor.

Thor se pencha vers Loki.

Thor : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Loki : Il a dit que tu étais le pire.

Thor : Aw...

Loki : *ricane*

 **Fanart n°3 :**

Loki : À genoux !

Thor et le reste des Avengers venaient d'arriver sur les lieux et Thor vit Loki menacer les Avengers avec sa lance.

Thor : Aw, c'est juste mon petit frère.

 _ **2 minutes plus tard...**_

Loki était allongé sur le sol avec Mjolnir sur la poitrine, incapable de bouger.

Loki : Nooooonnn !

Thor parti avec le reste des Avengers.

Thor : Comme je le disais...

 **Fanart n°4 :**

Frigga en fantôme : Les garçons. Coupez. Vos. Cheveux !

Thor : Mais maman...

On peut voir Loki dont les cheveux noir arrivaient environ au cuisses tandis que les cheveux de Thor arrivaient à peu près à la même hauteur avec des plumes, des branches d'arbres et des feuilles dans ses cheveux en bataille.

 **Fanart n°5 :**

Gars lambda : Ok les gars, agissez normalement !

Il y eu un petit silence avant que Lok ne sorte un poignard et ne poignarde Thor dans les côtes.

Thor : POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?!

Loki : Bah quoi ? J'agis normalement !

Gars lambda : *Facepalm*

 **Fanart n°6 :**

Thor : Hela est si maléfique... Elle pourrait être pire que toi !

Loki regarda longuement Thor l'air blasé avant de sortir un poignard.

Thor : Ce n'est pas un défi !

 **Fanart n°7 :**

Loki était sur son téléphone portable avec sa couronne à corne sur le front.

Thor : Comment ça tient sur ton font ?

Loki distrait par son téléphone : Mmh ?

Thor attrapa l'une des cornes de la couronne et tira, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Loki et lui faisant lâcher son téléphone qui tomba par terre. Loki se recroquevilla par terre, les mains sur la tête.

Loki : C'EST COLLÉ ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !

 **Fanart n°8 :**

Loki et Thor rentraient d'une sortie à cheval et tandis qu'ils descendaient de leur chevaux, Sleipnir encore poulains courra vers sa mère en criant joyeusement "Maman ! Maman est rentré !" Après ça, Sleipnir se dirigea vers le cheval de Thor

Sleipnir : Papa ! Papa ! ^^

Thor se pencha l'air moqueur vers Loki.

Thor : C'est vrai ?

Loki : Bien sur que non !

 **Fanart n°9 :**

Loki se baladait avec son casque à corne sur la tête quand il entendit un bruit, puis un autre. Finalement, il se rendit compte de se que c'était.

Loki : Sérieusement Thor ?!

Thor s'amusait à lancer des anneaux sur les cornes du casque de Loki pour qu'ils y restent pendu.

Thor : Tais-toi mon frère, je dois me concentrer il me reste un anneau...

 **Fanart n°10**

Loki : J'ai une armée !

Loki, actuellement entouré de Pingouin, l'air menacent, dont un Pingouin qui était sur sa tête.

*Existe aussi en version chat et avec ses enfants*

 **Voilà pour le moment, si vous voulez que j'en rajoute n'hésitez pas à me le dire en MP ou en Review, en attendant tout ses Fanart sont disponible sur internet, je vous laisse le loisir de les chercher ! ^^ (oui je m'ennui vraiment et j'ai écris ça en 1 heure...)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**J'ai finalement trouvé d'autres Fanarts intéressant Thorki qui peuvent avoir assez d'humour pour vous faire rire (ceci n'est pas du tout assuré) en tout cas je ne possède ni Marvel, ni la mythologie nordique ni même les Fanarts. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Fanart n°11**

Thor et Loki étaient actuellement assis l'un en face de l'autre avec pas mal de bol vide devant Thor et un bol plein de glace à la pistache en face de Loki qui avait l'air d'apprécier son repas tandis que Thor, lui, avait la tête dans ses bras sur la table, l'air mal en point. Après quelque bouchée de sa glace Loki fini par regarder son frère, à sourire puis à lui dire l'air moqueur :

Loki : Tu sais les Jotuns comme moi ne peuvent pas avoir de "gel cerveau".

Thor ne fit que grogner en réponse à son frère.

 **Fanart n°12**

Thor et le reste des Avengers se battaient contre des créatures humanoïdes grise avec de petites cornes et des trait rouge quand soudain tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers la droite un peu à l'écart du champ de bataille et pourtant au beau milieu, Thor fixa alors Loki, qui se tenait la comme si de rien n'était avec un café dans la main.

Loki : Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

 **Fanart n°13 (Ceci est tiré d'une scène du dernier film)**

Loki attrapa le bouchon de verre lancé par Thor.

Loki : Je suis là.

Thor alla directement dans les bras de son frère lui faire le câlin tant promis quand soudain Thor écarquilla les yeux et hurla.

Thor : LOKI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

Quand ils se séparèrent on pu voir le poignard planté dans le flan de Thor alors qu'il saignait.

Loki : Désolé l'habitude.

 **Fanart n°14 (pour comprendre cette scène il faut avoir vu les films)**

Thor : Hé Loki ! Regarde qui c'est !

Thor pointait Hulk du doigt tout sourire, Loki répondit l'air paniqué.

Loki : Il faut que je quitte cette planète !

 **Fanart n°15**

Thor et deux de ses gardes étaient à Jotunheim pour signer le traité de paix quand Thor et les deux gardes se trouvèrent devant un petit danseur Jotun devant lequel ils restèrent figés avant que le danseur n'ouvre un oeil rouge séducteur à Thor qui s'évanoui en saignant du nez puis il embarqua le danseur sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre et parti en criant au garde de signer le traité de paix.

 **Fanart n°16**

Loki : Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Tu me rend malade ! Je te hais Thor !

Soudain, le nez de Loki s'allongea comme celui de Pinocchio, Loki choqué, rougit, baissa le tête et murmura :

Loki : Je t'aime Thor... *son nez retrouva sa taille normal*

Thor écrasa son frère contre lui dans un câlin

Thor : JE T'AIME AUSSI MON FRÈRE ! ^^

Odin : C'est ta punition Loki.

 **Fanart n°17**

Loki se tenait devant son sapin de Noël avec des guirlandes, éteintes. Il prit le câble et chercha une prise électrique quand il vit Thor, il se mit derrière son frère assis par terre en tenant une batte de baseball au dessus de la tête de Thor, toujours avec le câble électrique dans la main. Loki savait comment allumer son sapin...

 _ **Plus tard...**_

Loki était tout joyeux devant son sapin illuminé tandis que Thor était allongé plus loin avec 2 bosses sur la tête, inconscient avec le câble électrique dans... Mieux vaut ne pas savoir... ^^'

 **Fanart n°18 ( Crossover avec Dragon )**

Arolde (Dragon) : Les dieux me détestent...

 _À Asgard..._

Arolde dans le boule de crystale : *se prend une branche sur la tête* Aïe !

Thor : Arrête de tourmenter ce garçon Loki...

Loki : *ricane*

 **Fanart n°19**

Thor était devant ses amis Avengers tenant son frère dans un bras avec les mains attaché et un bâillon en métal sur la bouche.

Thor : Je suis désolé que les bêtises de mon petit frère vous ai fait du mal les gars mais je vous assure qu'il fera face à la justice Asgardienne !

 _ **Plus tars à Asgard...**_

Odin : Loki tu me déçois beaucoup. Prépare toi je vais annoncer ton verdict maintenant, tes crimes sont graves alors je t'accorde comme punition...

Loki : Je suis tout ouïe *souri*

Thor : Frère...

Odin : Privé de sorti pendant 1 an-

Loki : Okay.

Odin : Je vais confisquer tout tes livres Harry Potter-

Loki : Uh huh.

Odin : Pas de rocher, de plantes ou de chevaux non plus-

Loki : Uh huh.

Thor : _Loki aime les chevaux ?_

Frigga : ET PAS D'INTERNET pour toi ! Je sais pour ton armée secrète sur trumblr !

Loki : *gloups*

Thor : _Qu'est-ce que trum-blur ?_

 **Fanart n°20**

Odin, Thor et Loki étaient à table tandis que Thor jouait au mot fléché dans son journal.

Thor : Il me faut un mot en 4 lettres pour "Déception".

Odin : Loki.

Loki : *regard noir*

 **Et oui je m'ennui vraiment beaucoup pour avoir fait un deuxième chapitre à cette "fic", enfin bref comme pour le premier chapitre vous pouvez m'en redemander par MP ou par Review, à la prochaine ! ^^**


End file.
